1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glazing agent for an automobile and, more particularly, to a glazing agent for an automobile, which is excellent in water repellency and in detergency for wiping off a stain from a coating surface of the vehicle, particularly, a stain based mainly on oil fumes originating from exhaust gases and which is extremely difficult to remove by usual washing or cleansing or a car washer (such a stain being sometimes called "lime deposit" herein).
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, various attempts have been made for glazing agents for an automobile to enhance their water repellency in order to improve detergency for wiping off lime deposit on a coating surface of the vehicle and to prevent deterioration of the coating surface. Conventional glazing agents of a so-called oil-based solid type are relatively good in providing water repellency on the coating surface yet insufficient in detergency for washing or wiping off such lime deposit on the coating surface. Accordingly, when the coating surface of a vehicle is treated with such glazing agents of an oil-based solid type, a coating surface is provided with a favorable water repellency, however, such a coating surface is poor in outlook because lime deposit originating from oil fumes cannot be washed off to a sufficient extent.
A method for providing a coating surface with a favorable outlook by removing lime deposit is such that the coating surface is treated with an emulsion wax. This method provides the surface with an outlook which does not show such a stain, however, a gloss and water repellency on the coating surface treated with an emulsion wax are insufficient. Thus, a repeated treatment with the emulsion wax is required in a short time after treatment with the wax. This is very laborious.
In order to provide a favorable outlook on a coating surface of a vehicle as well as a long-lasting gloss and water repellency, the coating surface of a vehicle should be treated first with an emulsion wax and then with a glazing agent of an oil-based solid type. However, this is extremely laborious.